1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supporting computer software design in an information processing system having a computer and an interactive terminal, and more particularly to a design supporting method for guiding design and checking resulting design and design course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in JP-A-60-224021, it has been known in the prior art to automatically detect a portion which clearly need be modified due to affect of modification of a specification and retain information of the affected portion until any contradiction in the specification has been removed as the affected portion is modified.
In the prior art, the affected portion which clearly need be modified is automatically detected. When the specification is modified, the affected portions are not limited to the automatically detectable portions but there may exist ambiguous affected portions which might be affected depending on the intention of modification. As a result, a range of prevention for failure of modification is limited. Where design of large scale software is shared by a plurality of designers, one modification may affect to the portions assigned to other designers. In such a case, because of lack of means for communicating the modification, the failure of modification of the affected portions is likely to occur.